


DA:I - Playful Wagers

by rprambles



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff, Free Climbing, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rprambles/pseuds/rprambles
Summary: prompt: losing a bet
Relationships: Male Cadash/Dorian Pavus
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391692
Kudos: 12





	DA:I - Playful Wagers

“Do you think you could climb onto that?”

Olek follows his lover’s gaze to the chandelier that hangs above the hall. Easily three stories up if not more. But plenty of rope and stone edges, and the last of the wood they haven’t finished clearing out yet. And it’s a good day. “Prolly, yeah.”

“Without falling?”

“Yeah.”

“...without Josephine seeing you?”

He looks back at Dorian. “Yeah, why?”

“I don’t think so.” Dorian’s mustache quirks with his smile. “Perhaps you should, as the saying goes, ‘walk the talk’.”

Maker, he’s cute when he’s playful. Olek smirks. “What do I get if I win?”

He hums thoughtfully. “One public display of my affection.”

Olek feels something in his chest go warm. “And if I lose?”

Dorian’s gaze narrows a little as he leans in. “I get one private display of your affection.”

The warmth instantly rushes south and Olek swallows. “Fuck, if you don’t make a good argument for losin’.”

Dorian just chuckles. Olek has to take a breath before he stands up. He cranes his neck up to look at the chandelier again, follows the lines of rope back down to the ground. Alright. He starts up the rope; it’s rough against his fingers and holds firm as he climbs. He keeps most of his weight on his good leg, letting the Stone tell him which parts of the wall are best. He’s worked up a sweat by the time he reaches the wood supports at the ceiling. Looking down, he sees Dorian watching him and waves before crawling along the wood beam.

This is the tricky part, lines of rope and heavy chain hanging in open air. Olek takes a deep breath and wipes his hands on his shirt before finding his hold on the ropes. Take it slow and smooth. Remember to breathe. He reaches the chain, wincing at the clink of metal, and lets himself sink slowly down. His left foot touches the wrought metal of the chandelier - and someone shrieks. Olek jumps, holding on tight as the chandelier swings a little. He can hear Josephine yelling shrilly and Dorian trying to calm her. Damn.

By the time Olek’s back on the ground, Dorian’s got Josephine calmed enough that she won’t faint. She still scolds Olek and he makes a note to get her something nice as an apology. Later, though. Possibly much later, with the look Dorian gives him as he leaves the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Josephine gets a box of Antivan chocolate a couple days later bc Olek feels bad for scaring her.
> 
> Not in the theme of 'bad things happen' but I thought Olek deserved some cute for a change.


End file.
